


Cloud City Confessions

by natalia_alianova_romanova_01



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, domestic han and leia, mention of periods, trans!han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalia_alianova_romanova_01/pseuds/natalia_alianova_romanova_01
Summary: Han and Leia are in Cloud City when one of his secrets comes to light
Relationships: Leia Organa & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cloud City Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely a vent one-shot. Also yes I know it's short but I only felt like writing a little blip

Cloud City

Han woke up next to Leia and looked out the window, seeing the ships fly past and the bustling city below. As the sun reached his eyes, he yawned and stretched his arms toward the sky. Right as he finished stretching, he felt the twisting pain of cramps in his lower abdomen. He felt dread begin to bubble within his chest, he immediately stood up and pulled back the sheets. To his horror, there was a circle of blood on the sheets. He sighed and began pacing, trying to think of what to do. Leia couldn’t find out what happened! He had to figure out a way to wash the sheets without Leia knowing. 

He quickly went to the bathroom and began to frantically look through Leia’s bag, hoping she had some hygiene products he could use. Luckily, he found a box of tampons on the bottom of her bag and he felt a wave of sweet relief flood over him. After he washed his hands, he began looking through the cabinets for some painkillers. Not only did he have terrible, nauseating cramps in his lower stomach, but he also felt the beginnings of a headache. He finally found a bottle of Comaren and quickly took two pills. He closed the cabinet and he decided it was time to face the bedsheet situation.

He inhaled sharply and opened the door. He had to figure out a way to get Leia out of bed without seeing the spot. He also had to get her out of the room and then he immediately had to get the sheets washed without her noticing. He first wanted to get the sheets off the bed and into the washer, hoping maybe he could maneuver them off the bed without waking her up. After all, Leia was a pretty heavy sleeper. 

He carefully tried to take the bedsheets off the bed, but right as he got them off the top left corner of the mattress, Leia rolled over to face Han. She inhaled sharply and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She groggily opened her eyes and he felt a wave of panic course through his veins. 

He tugged at the bedsheets desperately, hoping maybe she’d get out of bed before she noticed. He knew this thought was completely crazy, but he had to cling onto some shred of hope. Then the inevitable happened. She began to wake up fully and she looked over at Han, who was hunched over the bed like a gremlin. Chuckling she said, “You’re up early. What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, it’s probably jet lag,” he said as coolly as he could. 

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked right at the spot Han wanted her to avoid. She shrieked and shot out of bed. “No no no no no,” she said to herself as she ran in the bathroom. Han felt his heart pounding through his chest. He was nervous to have to explain himself to Leia. He knew deep down that she wouldn’t care about him being trans, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that she might not approve. He had been rejected in the past on the sole basis of him being trans. He didn’t want that to happen again, not with her. Please not with her. 

She came out of the bathroom with a confused look on her face. She looked over at Han and laughed, “Were we shot in the middle of the night and didn’t notice?”

“I’d like to think I’d notice someone shooting me,” he responded, twiddling his thumbs. 

Leia noticed his nervousness and asked, “Hey what’s going on? Are you hurt or something?”

“No I’m not hurt,” he replied quickly.

Leia looked at him with expectation written all over his face. After several seconds of silence, she asked, “Han, what’s wrong?”

“I got my period this morning,” he said as quickly as he could. He didn’t look at her because he knew the eye contact would turn him into a bundle of nerves.

“Oh, you’re trans?” she asked, looking at him with a gentle, reassuring glance.

“Yeah,” he said uncomfortably, shifting his weight to his left leg. “I didn’t want you to know, it’s not something I’m very open about. There are still people who don’t like that sort of thing.”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Leia said softly, “Thank you for telling me, I appreciate it.”

He felt relief wash over him as he realized Leia was here to stay. Whether he liked it or not, she was by his side. “Thanks for being understanding. In my experience, people have been much less kind about the issue.”

“I don’t think it’s an issue, it’s who you are. And you’re still the same scruffy-looking nerf herder I fell in love with,” she said with a smile, kissing him gently. 

He smiled right back, “Don’t be so sentimental, princess.”


End file.
